Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a tail gate guide bumper using magnetic force, and more particularly, to a structure of a tail gate guide bumper using magnetic force, which absorbs a horizontal movement of a tail gate and decreases noise by using an electromagnet interworked when the tail gate is opened and closed.
Description of Related Art
In general, a tail gate is installed at a rear part of a Sport Utility Vehicle (SUV) to be opened and closed, and a guide bumper is installed in a combination lamp housing panel, which is in contact with the tail gate, so as to prevent impact or vibration when the tail gate is opened and closed.
Prior art (related art) tail gate guide bumpers disclose a structure of a guide bumper having an “over-slam bumper function” including a first guide bumper mounted in a tail gate panel of a vehicle by a fitting method, a second guide bumper mounted in a body panel of the vehicle by a fitting method, in such a manner the second guide bumper flows while being in surface contact with the first guide bumper when a tail gate is closed, a bumper support positioned on a rear surface of the second guide bumper; and a bumper string, of which both ends are coupled with the bumper support and the body panel, and which returns the second guide bumper to an original position while preventing friction noise according to the surface contact when the second guide bumper moves with the surface contact with the first and second guide bumper.
Other prior art tail gate guide bumpers disclose an over-slam bumper including a fixed base member, a striking member limiting a striking surface and accommodating a load applied thereon, and a link member connecting the base member and the striking member.
The over-slam bumper in the related art is formed by simply fixing synthetic rubber or plastic members to the tail gate panel and the body panel of the vehicle at opposed positions, and may be deformed by repeatedly applied impact according to a use, so that there is a problem in that clearance is increased to increase noise and degrade durability.
Further, the prior art discloses an electronic guide bumper apparatus for preventing movement of a tail gate, in which, as schematically illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, in order to maintain an optimum state of repulsive power with respect to a tail gate and increase an overlap quantity with a stopper, a solenoid 20 is mounted in a guide bumper 12 so as to receive power of a battery 13 for a predetermined time (about 10 seconds) set by a time delay 30 and vertically move the guide bumper 12 when a switch 14 is turned on and the tail gate is opened, and receive power of the battery 13 and prevent the tail gate from moving when a speed of a vehicle detected by a vehicle sensor 15 is equal to or larger than a predetermined speed (about 20 km/h), and a spring 21, which returns the moved guide bumper 12 to an original position when power of the battery 13 is blocked, is provided at the solenoid 20, and a control switch controlling a supply of the power of the battery 13 is connected to the solenoid 20.
However, in the electronic guide bumper apparatus of the patent technology, when a vehicle speed exceeds a predetermined range, the power supply is connected to the solenoid to ascend the guide bumper, so that a gap between the guide bumper at a vehicle body side and the guide bumper at the tail gate side is decreased to prevent a movement of the tail gate and decrease noise, but in this case, closing force is increased when a driver closes the tail gate, so that the driver needs to apply large force.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.